


Little Stinker

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Harry and Ginny just want to sleep, but their newborn daughter has other plans for these overtired parents. She’s more of a little stinker than they anticipated.





	Little Stinker

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Hinny! Just a little drabble for Day #3 Family of the 31 Days of Fanfiction challenge! Much love to my beta, starrnobella! xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #3 Family

_Little Stinker_

"She smells."

"Ginny," Harry scolded, gently elbowing his wife, who was leaning over the crib next to him. "She's a baby…"

They were both staring down at their newborn, Lily. At only a week old, Lily enjoyed waking her parents numerous times a night, fussing to be fed or changed. Both Ginny and Harry were exhausted so they eagerly cherished moments such as this when the little one was fast asleep.

"I know, but she still smells." Ginny crinkled her nose, moving so that she could settle her head on her husband's shoulder.

"She probably needs changed," Harry murmured, feeling rather sleepy. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and enjoying the feel of her against him. "Besides, James was way worse. That boy always smelled like he'd rolled around in a pile of dragon dung."

"Ugh," Ginny made a gagging sound. "He really did, though. I blame Ron for that one. After he took him to visit Charlie, he never came back the same."

"You're exaggerating. James turned out just fine...and he smells better now too."

Giggling, Ginny cuddled closer to Harry. "That's true…"

They were quiet for a spell, both watching their daughter sleep in the moonlight streaming in from the open window. The late summer breeze ruffled the curtain, and Lily seemed to relax even further into dreams. Neither wanted to disturb the peacefulness of the moment, but eventually Harry's brow furrowed and he tapped Ginny's hand.

"She really does smell though," he admitted at last. "Should we change her?"

"Are you crazy? That'll wake her back up and we just got her to sleep… She'll be fine for a little longer." Extracting herself from Harry's embrace, she took his hand and tugged him over to the long couch that was situated against the wall. "Let's just sleep here until she decides she can't handle a dirty nappy anymore."

Harry laid down next to her, pulling her close so that her head rested underneath his chin. Kissing the top of her fiery waves, he whispered, "Alright…love you."

"Love you too…"

Just as the two exhausted parents were drifting off to sleep, a cry erupted from Lily's crib. Cleary, Harry and Ginny were getting no rest this night.


End file.
